A cyclone separation dust cup is a device that separates dust by making use of the centrifugal force. It is provided inside with a cyclone tube, which is provided at the side tube body with an air inlet in the tangent direction. Dust-laden air performs spiral movement after entering the cyclone tube through this air inlet, which makes most of the dust ejected out in the tangent direction under the centrifugal force and fall into a dust storage cavity in the cup body. Then the air enters an air exhaust pipe through a conical filter screen cover, and is finally exhausted out of the dust cup.
However, the prior cyclone separation dust cup is poor at separating and filtering impurities in the dust with lighter weight (e.g. hair and downy floc). It is because such impurities (e.g. hair and downy floc), although separated away under the centrifugal force, cannot fall into the dust storage cavity of the cup body successfully under gravity like those impurities with larger grain size due to their weighing so light themselves, and can only hover afloat in the cyclone tube with the air current. This will not only prevent other impurities from being filtered away, but also usually intercepted by the conical filter screen cover, which will result in clogging of the conical filter screen cover, unsmoothness of the air current, and even increase of power consumption of the vacuum motor of the vacuum cleaner.